heroesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gloom Lucky
Gloom Lucky is one of the tritagonists of My Team vs. Villains 2, My Team vs. Villains 3, My Team vs. Villains 4, and Jailbreak: State of New. She is a Long Term Memory imaginary friend who assists Joy, Fear, Sadness, Disgust, Anger, Tulip and Gidget in getting back to training. She is the former mayor of Imagination Land, a location in Long Term Memory. She is voiced by Jennifer Hale who does the current voice of Cinderella, and also voiced Dory in several video games and attractions. Personality Gloom Lucky is a very social woman and loves chatting with people and helping them out. When she gets sad, she cries tears made of unwrapped candy from her eyes. My Team vs. Villains 2 Gloom Lucky is first encountered by Joy and Sadness as they are trying to get back to the control center with Training's core memories. Gloom Lucky decides she'll help them out and stores the core memories in her magic sash. She then escorts them to Imagination Land and shows them around the place. As she is doing so, she realizes that her homeland is slowly getting destroyed. On their adventures, she leads them to a variety of shortcuts to help them try to get on to the Train of Thought. On their first attempt, they realize that the train is out of power as Riley has gone to sleep. They decide to go to "Dream Productions Studio" and try to wake up Riley by intercepting a school play. While Joy and Sadness manage to escape, Gloom Lucky is caught and imprisoned in Riley's subconscious where her nightmares reside. They see Gloom Lucky imprisoned in a balloon cage and get her out. In order to escape, they wake up one of their fears, Jangles the Emotion and she goes on a rampage in the studio. This causes Max to wake up Riley and activate the Train of Thought. During the ride, Gloom Lucky entrusts the sash containing Riley's core memories to Joy. Tulip decides they should get through the tube. After noticing Gidget touching one of the core memories, Joy changes her mind and decides to go alone. As she is doing so, the tube breaks, causing Tulip to fall into the Memory Dump, worrying that Tulip will be forgotten, she decides to go to Training with Joy, Fear, Sadness, Disgust, and Anger to meet Max, Chloe, and Duke. They waited for Tulip and Gidget to get to Training, When they do, she, along with Fear, Disgust, Anger, Tulip, Gidget, Max, Chloe, and Duke begs Joy to fix the flood and make training happy but Joy lets Sadness fix it. With the disaster averted, Training was back as good as new and the flood was stopped, and she got to live with Joy, Fear, Sadness, Disgust, Anger, Tulip, Gidget, Max, Chloe, Duke, and future members of Joy's Team. My Team vs. Villains 3 Coming Soon! My Team vs. Villains 4 Coming Soon! Jailbreak: State of New Coming Soon! Category:Emotions Category:Female Category:Heroines Category:Movie Heroes Category:Imaginary Friends Category:Former Mayors